Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a fluoride phosphor, a method of manufacturing the same, and a light emitting device.
Semiconductor light emitting devices emit light using the principle of the recombination of electrons and holes when a current is applied thereto. Semiconductor light emitting devices have been widely used as light sources due to various inherent positive characteristics thereof, such as low power consumption, a high degree of brightness, miniaturizability, and the like. In particular, after the development of nitride-based light emitting devices, a utilization range thereof has been further increased and used in backlight units, home lighting devices, vehicle lighting devices, and the like.
Light emitting devices using semiconductor light emitting devices as described above include light emitting elements providing excitation light, and phosphors exciting light emitted by the light emitting elements to have a converted wavelength, such that desired color characteristics may be obtained. Thus, phosphors providing excellent color reproduction while having reliability and the like, as well as light emitting devices using such phosphors, have been in demand.